


It was only a life

by PotatoPandaMika



Series: Dream Angst [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bread ✨✨✨, Character Death, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Hurt No Comfort, L - Freeform, No Beta, No blues for you guys :DDDDD, Other, Resurrection, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), We die like Wilburs sanity, mentions, others are mentioned briefly - Freeform, suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPandaMika/pseuds/PotatoPandaMika
Summary: Dream knows how to resurrect a person but it cost something that he could not get back.
Series: Dream Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132199
Comments: 12
Kudos: 383





	It was only a life

**Author's Note:**

> Ello it's me again! 
> 
> Enjoy this bread on my behalf :DDDD

Dream knows how to resurrect a person but it cost something that he could not get back. 

It would cause a life going missing and Dream didn't think that the others would like it very much if they just see one of their lives missing. 

But Dream agreed to resurrect Wilbur anyway, choosing to sacrifice one of his life instead of theirs because even if he was a monster.

_A monster in their eyes._

He wouldn't like to steal anymore lives than he had to.

But now.....

He stood in front of Ghostbur, two lives missing and leaving only one.

_Should he do it...?_

He hesitated, he wanted to live.

_Lie_

Maybe he could just use one of theirs....?

_No, he shouldn't._

Dream bit his lip and took in a shuddering breath.

_He could do this, it would only by just one life, it wouldn't matter anyway...._

Dream held up a hand towards Ghostbur. The people surrounding hims waiting with batted breaths.

_C'mon, its just one life Dream. They wouldn't care._

A voice cooed.

_Yeah.... They wouldn't care...._

He made up his mind.

_**They wouldn't care if it was his.** _

A life for a life.

_It wouldn't be that hard._

_**It won't.** _

_He could do this._

Dream inhaled and released a sigh.

_It wouldn't matter much if he just disappear because that's what they all wanted. It would make things much more easier for them._

And so, he chanted.

_It's only your life, they would be happy to see you gone._

_Yeah, they would._

Ghostbur glowed along with Dream, the people surrounding them mesmerised by the glow, not taking notice of Dreams figure fading slowly.

_It would all be over soon._

Dream crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath as he fisted his chest. He watched as his legs faded away.

_It would be over soon...._

Alivebur stood in his place, confused as he sat on the ground, staring at Dreams body, seeing his legs gone.

"Dream...?" He whispered, the people around them rejoicing.

Dream looked up and saw Wilbur in front of him, he rose a shaky smile as he tried not to disappear in front of them.

"H-hey...." He stared at his hands.

"Dream!" Wilbur cried out as saw his friends whole, or what remains of it, fading. Trying to hold his hands.

"Duckling....??" Puffy whispered, mortified as she watched the admin phasing.

Dream hummed.

_Maybe he should sleep...._

"...'leepy..." He said.

_Sleep sounded nice._

"Dream, No- don't sl-sleep!" Bad stumbled forward, trying to hold him.

"...'m... Tired...." He slowly closed his eyes.

_**Just go to sleep... Everything will be fine.** _

A voice had cooed.

_Yeah.... Fine..._

Maybe he could just close his eyes for a moment.... It'll be quick....

He closed his eyes, wanting to rest for only a moment.....

_He never had a moment...._

_**Because he had an eternity of sleep ahead of him.** _

They watched as the admin finally disappear.

"Dream...." Bad whispered, wildly looking around, as if wanting to see the admin pop out of nowhere and tell them that it was prank.

_Yeah, a prank._

"Duckling...." Puffy cried, waiting to wake up from this nightmare.

_Did he know...?_

_Did he?_

_Had he known that would happen if he had resurrected Wilbur?_

_Had he known that he would disappear?_

They waited for a death message, wanting to see if it was real or not. 

_But nothing came...._

Maybe it was just an invisibility potion, they reasoned to themself. 

_But invisibility potions don't do that._

They would see the admin walk out of somewhere he was hiding and say that it was all their hallucination. 

_Wilbur was in front of them, alive, not a hallucination_.

Puffy cried out, screaming. Sam had tried to help her up but she stayed stubborn, not wanting to stand up. 

"Duckling... Duckling please...." she said. "Come back...."

**Author's Note:**

> Update on author:
> 
> Still somewhat sleep deprived
> 
> Haha lol this is cringe-


End file.
